Dreaming
by One-Crazed-Up-Dragon
Summary: Marco has a hard time falling asleep so he visits his favorite inter-dimensional princess.


**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

 **This week I started soccer preseason twice a day known as Hell Week and next week school starts up so I will be back to posting chapters on the weekend again.**

 **Star and Marco are 16.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SVTFOE.**

* * *

Marci took a punch to the face from Bearicorn. The punch cracked his lip open. He spat out so blood and wiped his mouth on his already dirty red hoodie. Marco kicked Bearicorn away only to be grabbed by Buff Frog.

Ludo cackled at capturing Star's body guard and lover.

"Oh Princess Butterfly!" Ludo sang.

Star turned around to see Buff Frog wrenching Marco's arms back forcing him on his knees. One of Spikeball's spikes was poking Marco's neck threateningly.

Her eyes widened at taking a closer look at Marco's bloody appearance. His lip was still bleeding and running down his chin. There was a cut on his forehead that was welling with blood.

"Hand over the wand Butterfly or he gets a spikeball to the throat." Ludo muttered grinning from ear to ear.

"Star don''t you dare hand him the wand!" Marco yelled at her.

Buff Frog wrenched his arms back even more surely dislocating his left shoulder. Marco groaned and sucked in a breath.

"There is no way on getting out of this one Star Butterfly." Ludo explained.

Star was looking from Marco to Ludo while biting on her bottom lip anxiously.

Ludo nodded to Spikeballs to increase the pressure.

The spike dug into his skin making a puncture mark, blood started to drip down his neck. Marco squeezed his eyes shut holding back a scream.

"Okay, okay, please don't hurt him." Star replied desperately with her hands held out, unshed tears in her eyes.

Spikeballs stopped and Marco sucked in a breath.

"Star, don't I will be fine." Marco moaned out.

"Hand over the wand." Ludo ordered.

Star slowly handed the wand to him.

Ludo started to laugh.

"Now let him go." Star ordered.

Ludo gave the order and Buff Frog released him.

Marco collapsed on the ground letting out a groan.

Before Star had a chance to go to him Ludo let out a cry.

"Princess pain beam!"

Buff Frog pulled Marco by his hair so he could see Star's end.

The beam hit Star making her evaporate into nothingness.

"No!"

Marco sat up sweating and a shout on the tip of his tongue.

He wiped his face and released a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Its just a dream, its just a dream." He muttered turning it into a mantra.

His eyes widened thinking about Star.

He got out of bed and almost ran down the hall into Star's room.

Easing open the door to see Star peacefully asleep snuggling up to her pillow.

Marco breathed out a sigh of relief.

After double checking to make sure she was still breathing he sat down on the floor in front of her bed.

He drew one knee up to hold his head up keeping vigil.

As dawn rose Marco slinked back into his room to sleep only to be awakened by Star 3 hours later for school.

Marco yawned feeling tired but assured that Star was safe over the night.

During school Marco fell asleep in 2 classes earning him a detention later in the week.

While Star skipped around Marco lazily followed behind her barely able to keep his open.

They stopped at Star's locker to collect her books for her next class.

Marco slumped against the lockers.

"Okay Wild Man what is going on?" Star asked noticing his tiredness.

Marco seemingly didn't hear her as his eyes were closed.

Star rolled her eyes as she slammed his locker shut.

The noise alerted Marco as he got into battle stance.

"What is up with you?" Star asked Marco as he was awake now.

"Nothing I'm good." Marco replied back to her.

"Is something bothering you Marco because you feel asleep in 2 classes."

"I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night but its nothing you need to worry about princess." Marco assured her as he kissed her cheek before heading to his next class.

The next night Marco had the same dream with Star dying and again he sat on the floor in front of her bed on vigil.

Again at school Marco fell asleep in classes.

Star was increasingly getting suspicious wondering what Marco is doing at night.

So the next night Star pretended to sleep and she heard the quiet footfalls of another person entering her room.

The person stopped to look at her before making his way to the front of her bed and sitting down.

After Star heard the person sit down she sneakily made her way down to the foot of her bed.

She saw Marco with his chin on his knee keeping watch around the room. He tensed when he heard a branch hit against the house.

Star scrunched up her eyebrows wondering what he was up to.

"Marco?"

Upon hearing his name he gave a small yelp and banged his head off the bed.

"Ouch." He breathed out as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What are you doing here?" Star asked him.

"I was a keeping a...watch over you...you know incase Ludo tries to sneak up on you while you were sleeping." Marco stuttered.

Star sighed as she held open her arms. Marco got the signal and got up from his spot to hug her. The force bringing Marco down on top of Star.

Marco buried his nose into Star's neck giving a content sigh.

"Will you tell me what is wrong now?" Star's muffled voice cut through the silence.

Marco slide off of her and onto his side fairly close to her.

"I have had nightmares of you dying for the past two days so I come in here to keep watch over you."

Star melted on the inside to the sweet gesture. She placed one hand on his cheek stroking it with her thumb.

"I'm 16, I can handle some monsters, I know you are trying to protect me but, I don't need a bodyguard I need a boyfriend." Star whispered to him gently. **(Guess where that line came from.)**

Marco sighed and everted his gaze from Star's. "You're right, its just I feel responsible for you, to show you around and to teach you Earth customs."

"You can still protect me but sacrificing your sleep for me isn't worth it."

"Okay." Marco whispered back as he met her loving gaze.

He kissed her forehead.

"We better get some sleep." Marco suggested.

He rose to go back to his room but Star pulled his arm back towards her.

"I rather you sleep with me incase Ludo does come during the night."

Marco smiled and laid back down again on his side to face Star.

"You okay?" Star asked.

Instead of answering her Marco brought his lips to hers in a slow kiss.

Once they parted Marco breathed out a yeah.

Star turned to her other side so her back was facing Marco.

Marco wrapped his arms around her as he tangled their legs together.

Star interlocked her hands on top of his.

"Night princess."

"Goodnight Wild Man."

* * *

 **I just had some** **inspiration lately possibly having to do with seeing the new episode last night. But I hope you enjoyed it non the less. Make sure to click that Favorites button and Follow. Until next time Stay Crazy.**


End file.
